Food Poisoning Damon?
by bbgirl189
Summary: What happens when a vampire gets food poisoning? Read to find out...


**Set around Season 2, but no spoilers if you have watched that far.**

Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy walked into the Salvatore boarding house.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Jeremy asked in boredom. He had never been a huge fan of Stefan and Damon, really any vampires besides Anna.

Stefan sighed softly, reminding himself to have more patience.

"You're both here to clean up Damon's latest escapade, before someone finds it. Or wanders into the house, which has happened, much to our annoyance." Stefan explained, gesturing to the broken/ overturned furniture and broken glass.

"Really?! I didn't sign up to be on your brother's clean up duty." Jeremy snapped in agitation, not wanting to be here at all.

Stefan sighed again. "Jeremy, please help me and Elena out." he asked calmly, not one to beg.

"Jer, please?" Elena pleaded, not wanting to clean up everything with just Stefan. If Jeremy stuck around, it would help keep them focused on the task at hand, instead of each other.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Jer grouched, before disappearing in search of a broom.

"Kitchen pantry," Stefan called after Jeremy, knowing what he was looking for on instinct.

"Thanks." Jer grumbled, before mumbling under his breath. "Stupid vampires and their super hearing."

Stefan chuckled softly, grabbing an overturned chair and setting it upright.

"Where's Damon? Shouldn't he be the one cleaning up HIS mess?" Elena demanded, not at all thrilled, to be helping Damon with anything.

"I believe he is upstairs, nursing a headache or something." Stefan said, with a shrug. He continued cleaning up the overturned furniture, while Elena and Jeremy worked on the glass.

"Damon, get your butt down here, and clean up your own mess!" Elena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You don't have to yell." Damon whined, walking slowly down the stairs.

He was pale, even for a vampire. It was clear to all three, that there was something off about the 170 (ish) year old vampire.

Elena looked up angrily, freezing when she saw his face. All her anger vanished, as she looked from Stefan to Damon and back.

"Brother, are you alright?" Stefan asked, upon seeing Elena's worried face.

"I'm fine, brother." Damon said, rolling his eyes, looking away quickly as he paled further.

"Then you can help us clean." Elena said firmly, putting her hands on her hips haughtily.

Stefan watched Damon closely, as the older brother bent down to pick up a broken cup, stopping to put a hand to his stomach.

Damon ran upstairs, at lightening speed, as he felt his stomach churn. He wasn't used to illness, since vampires don't get sick on a regular basis. In fact, unless a witch cursed them, vampires didn't get sick at all.

"Where did he go now?" Elena griped in frustration.

Stefan listened silently, frowning in concern as he heard Damon's stomach churning.

"I think Damon might be sick." Stefan said, concern evident in his eyes.

"Wait, what?! I thought vampires don't get sick like conventional people." Jeremy said, in confusion, as he stopped sweeping up glass.

Elena was too stunned to say anything, as she looked at the stairs in concern.

"Its very rare, but its possible for someone to grind up vervain into a fine powder and mix it in our food. It will basically be impossible to pick up, but after a while, will give us food poisoning." Stefan explained thoughtfully, as he continued trying to listen for his brother's predicament.

"Should I go check on him?" Elena whispered to Stefan, knowing Damon still probably heard her.

"Sure, its less likely to get dangerous if its you." Stefan said, with a nod.

Elena nodded slowly, walking upstairs to Damon's room. She stopped in the doorway, walking in apprehensively. She could see Damon laying on his bed, one arm over his eyes and the other over his stomach.

"Why are you up here?" Damon demanded, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Elena flinched, climbing gingerly onto his bed, to assess his condition.

"Here to make sure you don't spontaneously waste away." Elena said barely above a whisper.

Damon peeked at her, groaning softly as he recovered his eyes.

"Headache? Nausea? Any other symptoms?" Elena asked softly, sighing under her breath.

"Yes, yes, um... Dizziness and chills." Damon answered heavily, swallowing convulsively.

Elena nodded her understanding, as she got off the bed carefully. She walked into his bathroom, grabbing the trash can and a bunch of dark-colored towels. She walked back to Damon's bed, laying the towels all over the bed and put the trash can beside him.

"The towels are in case you get sick, and can't grab the trash can... beside you." Elena explained gently, as she touched his forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Elena." Damon said softly, leaning into her touch with a moan.

"Is it possible for you to get a fever?" Elena asked curiously, noticing that he was slightly warmer than normal.

"It is a definite possibility, given that the vervain in our stomachs causes an infection of sorts." Stefan said suddenly, causing Damon and Elena to jump.

Damon groaned, coughing up some blood that dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

Elena grabbed an extra towel off the bed, dabbing at the dripping blood.

Stefan turned and left the room, catching Elena's eye in warning to how sick Damon felt. He could hear his brother's stomach flipping and churning painfully.

Elena pulled a chair up to the bed, not wanting to be in the way of a speeding sick person.

Damon curled on his side, facing away from Elena to try to keep his composure intact. He closed his eyes, as he suddenly hiccuped and lurched forward weakly.

Blood poured from Damon's mouth, coating some of the towels on his bed. He whimpered softly, hacking and sputtering as more blood and some half-digested food came up onto the towels.

"That's it, bring it all up." Elena encouraged, rubbing his back lightly.

Damon grabbed her hand, clutching it tightly as he sat up quickly. He projectile vomited blood on to the towels on the end of his bed, inwardly relieved that she had thought ahead.

He finally stopped choking up blood and sat, staring at the mess with wide eyes. He let go of Elena's hand, before looking at her shyly.

"Thank you, Elena." Damon breathed out weakly. He leaned back against his headboard tiredly, knowing he should have cleaned up first.

Elena shrugged, removing the dirty towels, putting them in the sink to soak, and recovered the bed with new towels.

"Its no big deal. You should get some rest." she said gently, trying to hide her blush.

"Can you come lay with me?" Damon asked weakly, for once he wasn't being sexual or inappropriate.

Elena sighed, turning to look at him. Instead of being angry, as per usual, she was shocked by weak and exhausted he actually looked.

"Alright, but don't puke on me." Elena relented, climbing into bed with him. She made sure the towels still covered the bed... just in case.

Damon curled up against her chest, nodding tiredly as he fell asleep.

 **There you have it, the first sickfic. If you want a sequel to this let me know. Or if you have any other requests, let me know!**


End file.
